Deux frères
by Owlceltlou
Summary: Une nouvelle version du film... Un combat pour lutter contre le mal. Mais leurs destins se croisent, s'emmêlent, et s'éloignent. Kludd deviendra un gardien... Quant à Soren, sa longue descente aux enfers commence... Et si Nyra préférait Soren à son frère ? Car il est bien connu qu'on convoite tout ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir... Nyra/Soren ?
1. Prologue

Les flammes… Tout brûlait autour d'eux. La chaleur du brasier chargeait l'air de carbone, le rendant irrespirable. Pourtant, deux guerriers se battaient. Deux chouettes, deux tytos, deux frères. Deux ennemis.

L'un, plus grand que l'autre, essayait de l'attaquer sans cesse. Le deuxième ne cherchait qu'à éviter les coups assénés par son frère, et essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Son nom était Soren. En face de lui, aveuglé par la haine des moins forts que lui, se tenait Kludd. Récemment enrôlés par les Sang Purs, seul Soren a pu s'échapper, alors que son frère succomba à leur doctrine. Maintenant, Soren était apprenti Gardien, et Kludd un soldat plein de promesse.

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de tendre des embuscades à son cadet, qui était perché sur une branche. Soren n'avait pas le temps d'anticiper les déplacements de son frère, et le soldat tirait profit de son avantage. Il chargea encore une fois le futur gardien, qui dégringola de quelques branches, pour atterrir plus bas.

-_ Les Sangs purs vont triompher, et occuperont leur place légitime ! A la tête des royaumes des chouettes. Ça va être… Glorieux !_

Soren réussit à localiser Kludd, et pu parer sa prochaine attaque . Dans un premier temps, il se baissa. Puis il cueillit sont frère d'un coup d'aile dans le ventre, qui le fit tomber à terre. Soren s'envola pour le rejoindre. Il était sidéré pas les propos tenus par son frère.

-_ Glorieux ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Les Sang-Purs sont des monstres ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils faisaient ! Il découlunaient des jeunes chouettes, et ils en faisaient des esclaves !_

Kludd se redressa.

_- Tu es faible, Soren. Tu es toujours dans tes rêves !_

Le Sang-Pur plongea sur son frère, et ils roulèrent parterre, toujours au milieu des flammes, qui se faisaient toujours plus présentes.

_- Mes rêves, c'est ce qui me rend fort, Kludd. Ils m'ont mené aux gardiens !_

_- Quel malheur qu'il n'en reste plus un seul à la fin de la journée !_

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Kludd cherchant à blesser son frère, et Soren qui ne cessait de l'esquiver, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Il évita une attaque plutôt puissante et le soldat, emporté dans son élan, se tapa contre un tronc. Soren s'envola pour s'y poser, et regarda son frère, sonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kludd agissait ainsi. Pourquoi il avait viré du mauvais côté. Pourquoi il était en train de se battre avec lui, son propre frère. Qu'avaient fait les Sang-Purs pour monter Kludd contre lui, à un tel point qu'il en était devenu haineux ? Surtout que c'étaient eux qui étaient à l'origine de l'enlèvement des deux chouettes…

_- Je ne comprends pas…. Comment as-tu pu devenir un Sang-Pur après ce qu'ils nous ont fait !_

Kludd ouvrit de grand yeux.

_- Ce qu'il nous on fait ? Ils croient en moi, comme aucun autre avant eux. Bec d'Acier dit que les forts triompheront. Que les faibles cesseront à tout jamais de souffrir… Et que l'honneur, l'honneur n'est qu'un autre mot pour faiblesse !_

Le petit gardien était atterré. Comment son frère pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il partager un tel point de vue ? Il essaya encore de le convaincre.

_- Non, Kludd… Je… Je sais que tu ne le penses pas… vraiment ?_

Ce dernier et un sourire mauvais, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux avant de plonger sur Soren.

_- C'est que tu ne me connais pas… DU TOUT !_

Ils roulèrent à nouveau, dévalant les troncs qui se trouvaient dans un large ravin. Par réflexe, Soren agrippa la première branche avec sa patte, alors que l'autre tenait son frère solidement. Avec l'élan qu'ils avaient, Kludd passa par-dessus son frère, et fut plaqué contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Les flammes les entouraient. Tous deux savaient que si l'un tombait, il ne survivrait pas.

_- Soren…_

Le concerné inclina la tête, pour voir que son frère pendait toujours, la tête en bas. Il semblait d'ailleurs mal en point, comme s'il avait été blessé par l'impact avec le tronc.

_- Soren… J'ai une aile de cassé… Aides-moi à remonter…_

Voyant son frère résister de toute ses forces alors que les branches, fragilisées pas le feu, craquaient sous leur poids, et hésiter à le sauver, semblait-il, il ajouta, en sachant où était le point faible de son frère :

_- Soren… Je suis ton frère…_

Son cadet, animé d'une volonté nouvelle, prit appui sur la branche qui les tenait encore, et raffermit sa prise autour de la serre de son frère. Il essaya ainsi de le hisser jusqu'à une autre branche, légèrement plus basse, pour que Kludd puisse l'attraper et remonter seul, libérant du poids à l'attache de Soren, qui menaçait de craquer à tout moment.

Enfin, Kludd pu saisir la fameuse branche de sa patte libre. Après avoir vérifier qu'il avait une bonne prise, il agrippa plus fortement la serre de son frère, et tira un grand coup. Soren, surprit, fut basculé en avant. Son aîné lui assena un coup de patte dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Soren dégringola dans le vide.

_- Kludd ! Je te faisais confiance !_

La silhouette du jeune gardien fut gobée par les flammes. Soren avait disparu. Kludd venait de le tuer. Le tyto se redressa, et contempla l'incendie, en contrebas. Il venait de tuer son frère. Curieusement, il se senti mal. Il avait honte. Son frère était certes naïf et faible, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Soren venait de le sauver. Et, lorsque ce fut son tour, Kludd l'avait trahit. Il l'avait abandonné à une mort certaine. Et, pour cela, il se senti mal.

Les Sang-Purs avaient fait de lui un tueur. Un soldat sans état d'âme, docile et obéissant. Ils l'avaient manipulé, et il était leur pantin. Nyra l'avait manipulé. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il l'intéresserait un jour ? Elle, épouse de Bec d'Acier ? Lui, un simple soldat ? Un tout petit pion à sacrifier sur l'échiquier ? Elle s'était servie de lui. A cause d'elle, et des Sang Purs, il avait tué. Il venait d'assassiner son propre frère.

Soren.


	2. Chapter 1

La lune était claire, et les rayons argentés venaient éclaircir le plumage déjà blanc de la jeune femelle qui observait le ciel. Constellée d'une infinité d'étoiles, la nuit avait comme jeté un long voile d'encre par-dessus les nuages, invitant les astres nocturnes à s'inviter à la fête. C'était une nuit très claire, le printemps battait son plein. Le soleil, encore présent dans le bas du ciel, d'un rouge flamboyant, semblait saigner sur les nuages écarlates, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas se faire annihiler par l'obscure horizon qui le menaçait, implacable ligne noire au loin. La nature revivait après ce long hiver, et pourtant, les journées qui se rallongeaient n'étaient pas au plaisir de tout le monde.

La femelle blanche soupira. Les arbres redevenaient verts, pour la plupart, si on faisait abstraction des immenses pinèdes de la forêt de Tyto, plus au Sud, qui gardaient leur couleur tout au longe de l'année. Elle n'était même pas certaine que les habitants de cet endroit eussent un jour connu la neige.

Les oiseaux chantaient toute la journée, et le gibier sortait enfin de leurs cachettes, et de leurs terriers. La plupart des naissances avaient eut lieu, et les petits, ces proies faciles, sortiront bientôt de leur cocon protecteur que leur offraient la proximité constante de leurs mères. Une joie pour les rapaces, qui n'attendaient que cela. Les menus fretins que leur offrait l'hiver en lots de consolation ne leur suffisaient plus. Ils voulaient du frai, du tendre, du vivant.

La jeune femelle lissa un instant ses longes rémiges, ces plumes du bout des ailes qui lui permettaient de voler. Elle, les arbres, elle n'en avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait désormais, c'était le sable chaud et la roche des Canyons. Princesse de cristal prise dans un château de pierre, tel était sa vie. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien en contraire. Elle-même était plus froide et tranchante que les stalactites des grottes des Canyons en hiver. Eux non plus n'avaient pas de neige durant cette saison-là, mais avaient cependant le froid, le gèle, et le vent.

_- Madame…_

D'une ample geste, elle se retourna. Une petite chouette, qui portait un casque métallique sur la tête, à l'instar de tous les soldats de son armée, venait de pénétrer dans sa grotte. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le prenant de haut. Depuis son perchoir, qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon et maitre de l'armée, elle semblait immense et implacable. Et elle l'était.

_- Soldat ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une voix chargée de charisme.

Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que les mâles sous son charme étaient plus malléables, et facilement manipulable. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de chouettes qu'elle avait ainsi enrôlé dans l'armée. C'en était devenu une seconde nature chez elle, bien que ce fût un trait de caractère qu'elle conservât depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand on est aussi belle et impétueuse, autant s'en servir.

Mais son charme était également ce qui tenait les autres en respect. Transpirant de noblesse, incarnation même de la tentation et de la perfection, elle écrasait littéralement les autres femelles. Elle les éclipsait totalement.

Et c'était d'ailleurs ça, son petit truc. Née lors d'une éclipse de lune, elle avait percé sa coquille lors de cette nuit si spéciale pour les chouettes. On raconte que les poussins nés lors d'une éclipse lunaire recevaient une bénédiction, et allaient accomplir de grandes choses. Cependant, il arrivait que certains reçoivent une malédiction, et finissent pas servir les plus noirs desseins. Certains avaient tout de même un petit lot de consolation, et la jeune femelle, que ses parents avaient appelé Nyra, en référence à ce jour spécial, n'y avait pas fait exception. Aussi, elle fut aussi belle et charismatique qu'elle était vile et sournoise. Elle n'aspirait qu'à plus de pouvoir et de puissance. Son physique et son charme, cadeaux venant de l'enfer des chouettes, Hagsmire, lui permettaient d'entrainer avec elle de nombreux innocents qui tombaient avec elle dans les tréfonds de la haine et du mal.

Dans l'art de la corruption et de la manipulation et du mensonge, elle était passée maitresse depuis longtemps.

Son attention se reporta donc sur le nouveau venu. Le soldat en question se rapetissa un instant devant tant de noblesse. Nyra irradiait de pureté, c'en était presque écœurant. Claquant du bec, il chercha ses mots, intimidé. La Reine blanche eut un petit sourire satisfait, alors que ses serres raclaient la dure roche de son perchoir.

_- Hé bien, soldat ?_

Elle s'amusait de lui, c'était évident. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tester constamment l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les autres, de jouer avec eux et leurs sentiments. Elle adorait leur donner de faux espoirs, leur faire croire qu'ils étaient leur favori. Mais le seul qu'elle aimait réellement, c'était son époux, le grand, le légendaire Bec d'Acier, ce puissant Tyto qui avait osé défier les gardiens dans le passé, lors de la célèbre bataille des Griffes de Glace, dans les royaumes enneigés du Nord. Bataille tristement célèbre ici, alors qu'elle était considéré comme héroïque et sonnait comme une immense et implacable victoire des Gardiens, renforçant leur mythe et leur notoriété. La propagande que faisaient ces derniers à travers ces supposées légendes qui fondaient la culture des peuples des chouettes révulsait Nyra. Ces histoires qui empoisonnaient l'esprit des oisillons dès leur naissance n'étaient pas mieux que leurs propres techniques d'embrigadement.

Le soldat fit un pas, avant de reprendre contenance.

_- Une nouvelle rafle d'oisillons vient d'être signalée. Ils sont aux portes de l'entrée Sud- Est des Canyons. Apparemment, la récolte d'orphelins tyto est supérieure aux précédentes._

Nyra eut un large sourire, réellement satisfaite.

_- Excellent !_

Nyra et sa caste, nommée les Sang-Purs, n'embrigadaient que les tyto, ou chouettes effraies. Les espèces considérées comme pures. Les autres, comme les hiboux grands duc, les chouettes hulottes ou les harfangs n'étaient considérés que comme de la main d'œuvre sans valeur. Nyra n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire.

_- Bien… Allons accueillir ces jeunes pleins de promesses et d'avenir._

Elle déploya ses ailes, invitant le soldat à la suivre. Prenant son envol, de part des gestes lents et calculés, pleins de légèreté et de grâce, elle se dirigea vers la plateforme d'envol où allaient être déposés les orphelins, et futurs défenseurs de leur cause.

Ça allait être une excellente soirée.


End file.
